Prepare for Trouble
by Yami Haruko-san
Summary: Jessie and James want to quit Team Rocket. There's only one problem, their boss won't let anyone quit or he kills them. What are they to do? -rocketshippy- R+R (o^_^o)


Pai: Pai's second story ever posted. This is a Poke'mon fic and very rocketshippy. Pai doesn't own Poke'mon, Team Rocket, or any of the other characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
Prepare for Trouble "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Jessie and James yelled as they flew through the air.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^East beach on Cinnibar Island^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jessie landed. Meowth landed. They both stood up and waited for James to land. They heard him scream.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong," Jessie said.  
  
He probably landed on his head again," Meowth said annoyed.  
  
They both went looking for him and after a few minutes, Jessie found him. He was curled up, clutching his right arm.  
  
"Are you alright James?" Jessie asked, concerned. Then she noticed that his arm was twisted in a strange way. 'His arm must have broken from the fall. He must have cracked a few ribs too.' she thought then said, "We need to get you to a hospital,"  
  
They changed into some tourist clothes, so they wouldn't get arrested, and started walking. Eventually, they arrived at the city.  
  
**Later in the Hospital**  
  
The doctor walked into the waiting room. He looked over at Jessie and a sleeping Meowth and smiled. "He's going to be fine," the doctor said before they could say anything. "He cracked three ribs and broke his arm. He needs to stay out of Poke'mon battles for at least a month so that he can heal properly but he can leave at any time."  
  
"Thank you doctor!" Jessie said and rushed in Jame's room to see him, leaving the sleeping Meowth behind.  
  
As she walked in, she found him sleeping peacefully. He had a cast on his right arm. Turning around to sit in one of the chairs, she heard him say something.  
  
"Jessie?" James whispered. "Do you think it's worth it?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, confused.  
  
"We're always getting thundershocked, or vinewhipped, or something else; and now this," he said, pointing to his broken arm, "Just because our boss wants us to capture Pikachu. I'm getting tired of it. Let's quit Team Rocket."  
  
Jessie looked sad. "You know we can't James," she said. "The boss would kill us or have us killed."  
  
"We won't let him," James whispered.  
  
"With our current Poke'mon we don't stand stand a chance and we don't have enough money for extra pokeballs."  
  
"We could borrow money from my parents and take Growlie with us. And we already have a few extra pokeballs."  
  
"He could track us from our uniforms." Jessie said. She wanted to go along with his plan, but was also concerned with their safety.  
  
"We can bury them here. He won't know where to look," James said. "I've been planning this for a long time."  
  
"I can tell!" Jessie said then smiled.  
  
James loved it when she smiled like that and treasured every time thst she did. He had loved her since he had met her, but was always too nervous or too busy trying to capture Pikachu to tell her.  
  
"You have to stay out of Poke'mon battles for at least a month. That means that we'll have to wait a month before we put our plan into action," Jessie explained to him. "And what about your arm?"  
  
"It'll take us a month to get to my parent's house, and my arm will be fine," James said and gave a reassuring smile. "We need to catch a water Poke'mon to get back to the mainland."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Jessie said and they both walked out of the hospital with Meowth following them.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got some news," Meowth said blushing. "I met dis female Meowt' and decided to quit and stay wit' her. Is it okay wit' you guys?"  
  
"Sure Meowth, and congratulations!" Jessie and James said at the same time.  
  
"Hehe... t'anks!" Meowth said and ran off.  
  
"He's lucky that Poke'mon can leave at any time," James said. Then they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
'If only I could tell her," James thought.  
  
'He's so close,' Jessie was thinking at the same time.  
  
Their faces continued to get closer, then realizing what they were about to do, they both looked away and blushed.  
  
**Back on the beach**  
  
Jessie and James were walking along the beach, hoping to find a water Poke'mon that could swim them to the mainland.  
  
"I said get back!" they heard someone yell. They ran over to see what the problem was.  
  
What they found sickened them. Some punk kid, who they remembered was Damien,(a/n: the guy who Ash got his Charmander from) was trying to train a gyarados. When it didn't listen, he would stab it with a knife. There were about fifteen in it already and it looked weak from loss of blood.  
  
"Hey stop that!" James yelled and without thinking, ran over to Damien. "Can't you see that you're hurting it?!? You've abused it too haven't you? It's scales should be harder than steel and those knives pierce right through it!"  
  
"Look," Damien said. "I found this gyarados in the middle of the ocean usin' dragon rage on some group on a raft. It's mine and I can do anything I want with it!"  
  
"You bastard!" James yelled and tackled him. James stood up and looked over at the gyarados. "Gyarados, don't you remember me?" he asked. It let out a short growl and passed out.  
  
By now, Damien had run away. James walked over to Gyarados and, with Jessie's help, pulled out all of the knives. After all of them were out, James called it into his only other pokeball.  
  
"We need to get it to a Poke'mon Center right away," James said. They silently made their way back to the city.  
  
**Poke'mon Center**  
  
"Your Poke'mon are fighting fit," Nurse Joy said then bowed. "We hope to see you again!" (a/n: She wants your Poke'mon to get hurt so you can come again?!?)  
  
Jessie and James walked out of the Poke'mon Center and were immediately surrounded by Damien, a girl, and another boy. All three were armed with knives and looked angry.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked.  
  
"I want my gyarados back!" Damien said.  
  
"He's mine! I bought him as a magikarp for 300 pokedollars on the S.S. Anne. The ship sunk and we were stuck on a raft. Magikarp evolved and used dragon rage on us," James said, obviously pissed off.  
  
"Yeah? Well then I found it so it's mine!" Damien said.  
  
"Well you abused it and I healed it so it's mine!" James shot back.  
  
Getting angry, Damien lunged at James. James dodged and hit him on the back with his cast.  
  
While they fought, Jessie watched. The other two kids snuck up behind her and grabbed her, holding the knife to her throat. Damien noticed and smiled.  
  
"You better give it back or your girlfriend's history!" Damien said, pointing at Jessie.  
  
James just smiled. "Weezing, go! Smokescreen attack!" he said and threw the pokeball that weezing was in.  
  
The area filled with smoke. James ran over to Jessie and knocked out the two kids holding her prisoner. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.  
  
**Back at the beach**  
  
"Gyarados, do you think you could swim us to the mainland?" James asked. Gyarados let out a short growl and nodded it's head. "Thanks," James said. Gyarados then let out a series of growls.  
  
"Okay," James said. He then hopped onto Gyarados and helped Jessie up.  
  
"What did it say?" Jessie asked  
  
"It'll take a couple of hours to get there," James answered  
  
'Now would be a good time to tell her,' James thought.  
  
"Hey Jessie," he said. She looked over at him. "What is it James?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he began, and started to blush. "Ever since I met you at Poke'mon Tech, I've been wanting to tell you something." 'Here it goes' "Jessica, I love you. If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand," he finished.  
  
"But I do," Jessie said, smiling and blushing. Then he kissed her, gently. He pulled away slightly and they gazed into each other's eyes. They kissed again, more passionately, then held each other until they reached shore.  
  
"Gyarados return," James commanded. "We're probably somewhere near Fuchsia City. We need to head north to get to the mansion" James said.  
  
They started walking then saw three human figures and one Poke'mon figure in front of them.  
  
"It's the twerps!" Jessie said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Look, we're not up to anything!" Jessie said.  
  
"We're quitting Team Rocket and were on our way to my parent's mansion to get some food and money!" James said, scared because Pikachu was standing right beside him with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Do you want to eat with us?" Brock asked. "We were just about to eat lunch."  
  
After they ate, Jessie and James thanked them and headed north again.  
  
**At the mansion, one month later**  
  
As Jessie and James walked up the path to the mansion, Growlie ran out to meet him, followed by James's parents.  
  
"Hi son!" his father said. "Did you come back to marry Jessebelle?"  
  
"No, and I never will because I've found the girl that I want to marry," James answered and put his good arm around Jessie's waist, making her blush.  
  
Then his mother noticed his broken arm. "What happened?" she asked and started analyzing his arm.  
  
"I broke it at work," he answered. "It should be fine by now," he said then summoned Gyarados, who broke open the cast. "We're going to quit our job. The problem is our boss won't let anyone quit. If they try to quit, he kills them. We need some money and we need to take Growlie with us for protection."  
  
His parents were staring at him in horror. They gave him 30,000 pokedollars.  
  
Jessie and James thanked them then left.  
  
While at the department store in Celadon, they bought four ultraballs each, some new clothes, food, three irons for Gyarados, and enough wood and supplies to build a small cabin.  
  
In the middle of the Safari Zone, they started building their cabin.  
  
When the cabin was built, they went out to catch some Poke'mon. By evening, Jessie had caught a Scyther and Nidorina, and James had cought a Tauros and Nidorino.  
  
"It's getting late, we better be getting back to the cabin," Jessie said. 


End file.
